


Blood on the Snow

by Javete



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aerys was REALLY mad, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Cersei's children are bastards, Daenerys will be old lady with dragons at the end, Elia and Egg died, F/F, F/M, Free folk lore, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, M/M, Others were defeated yars ago, R Plus L Equals J, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javete/pseuds/Javete
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Rhaegar Targaryen won the Usurper War. Robert Baratheon was defeated and Aerys II killed. Sadly Rhaegar triumph was overshadowed by heartbreaking news. His mother, two wives, unborn child and son all dead. Broken and mourning King decided to marry Cersei Lannister. Beyond the Wall the threat of the Others was ended before their conquest even begun and new ruler of the Free Folk arised from their ruin.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen (arranged marriage), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Val (minor/past), Lyanna Stark/(SUPRISE), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past), Lynesse Hightower/Viserys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	Blood on the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So… I am back. Little earlier than I promised. Sadly my book release will be delayed. It will appear in 2021 but thanks to this I found some time to come back to my fanfics. So… “Dragons Reborn” will be back too but after some modifications and editing. New chapter will be released this month I hope. Until then here is my new fic.

Maester Connor stretched on his uncomfortable chair. Light of the candles lit “Chronicles of Usurper War”. His life’s work. Chronicles of one of the greatest and he hoped last civil war that tore kingdom to pieces. Maybe his conclusions, contained on this pages, will stop future Kings and Lords from foolish actions.

Only few paragraphs separated him from the end. He grabbed a quill pen and went back to writing.

‘Robert Baratheon was defeated not by King Rhaegar skills in battle, but his wit and mind. Sole purpose of the duel was to stop Rebel army in one place. In the key moment, forces leaded by Lord Darry charged the rear of the Baratheon units. Lord Darry was waiting in his castle on the King Rhaegar command with five hundred elite knights. Soon battle was over. Robert Baratheon fled and his allies abandoned him…

***

“You piece of shit!” 

“You lost Robert. Surrender! I will show you mercy.” 

“Never! I will get you Dragonspawn! You will pay for everything!”

“Robert…” 

“Silence.” 

“Lord Baratheon you are surender. Lay down your weapon!” 

“Fuck you Martell!”

“Rob… please. This is it. We lost.” 

“No Ned! We didn’t! Rise! Fight! We still can…” 

“Capture him! Save the Prince!” 

“You fuckers!” 

“After him!” 

“I will find you Rhaegar! I will destroy you and everything you hold dear!” 

***

‘Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully surrender their forces in exchange for a royal pardon. Rhaegar promised them mercy and marched united forces towards capital. His final goal was Iron Throne. In the Battle of the Trident nearly ten thousand man lose their lives. Even then Rhaegar’s army counted almost twenty thousand. Cavalry led by Lord Stark and Crown Prince himself rode in the front guard…’

***

“So you were married... “ 

“Yes.” 

“Gods… please tell me this is just sick joke. That this war didn’t started out of foolishness, disinformation and madness.” 

“Sadly it did.”

“Gods…” 

“Eddard…” 

“Lord Stark if you please Your Grace.” 

“Lord Stark, I am deeply sorry about all of this.”

“Thousands of people died in this war. Your ‘sorry’ will not bring them back to life!” 

“You are right. This is last effort. Soon I will be sitting on the Iron Throne and than I will do everything to atone my mistakes.” 

“I hope so! First I want my sister back.” 

“I didn’t kidnap her! She married me on her own free will.” 

“I want to hear it from her! Second you will pardon everyone from Rebel forces.” 

“I already did it.” 

“You pardoned our army because you need us. Pardon must embrace all of Robert’s forces. His brothers and bannermans including. Moreover you will not chase Robert in Essos!” 

“You have my word.” 

“Also your Father must be punished for his crimes.” 

“We will dethrone him. After that he will be sent to Dragonstone to…” 

“No! He must die!” 

“He is my father!” 

“He murdered my father and brother! He is mad!” 

“I will not…” 

“You will…” 

“My Lord! My King! King’s Landing is burning!” 

***

‘Tywin Lannister sacked capital in the name of King Rhaegar. Nearly two thousand citizens lose their lives in the slaughter. Many parts of the city were burned to the ground. We now know that Maester Pycelle convinced King Aerys to open gates for Lord Tywin. During chaos two major events occured. King Aerys, Second of his name was murdered by his own Kingsguard knight, Ser Jaime Lannister. This disgraceful act was overshadowed only by much more monstrous crime. After arrival of King Rhaegar, his wife Princess Elia Martell was found raped and butchered, near her sons broken corpse. To this day no one knows who is responsible for this act. The most obvious suspect is King Aerys, but many also mention Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister. 

Luckily Princess Rhaenys was found alive and well, hidden in the dungeons. She testified that she was chased by man in black armor but nothing more. Little girl was terrified. Many years later Maester Pycelle discovered, that as result of shock Princess became barren. 

Soon after funeral of Prince Aegon and Princess Elia, many more grievous news reached the capital.’ 

***

“My King, I present Your sister, Princess Daenerys Stormborn.” 

“Gods… she is so small. Thank you Ser Darry. And where is my mother? How is she?” 

“Your Highness… nobody told you?” 

“What? Ser Darry where is my mother?” 

“She… she died in childbirth my King. We couldn’t do anything. We…” 

“Please, leave me.”

“My King…” 

“Begone!” 

***

‘Lord Eddard was sent to retrieve his sister from so called ‘Tower of Joy’. On his way to Dorne he ended the siege of Storm’s End. Lord Stannis and his men according to witnesses looked like walking skeletons. Many cruel schemes of Lord Mace Tyrell were noticed than, such as feasting in front of the walls. During siege nearly four hundred people met horrible death.’

***

“389 men! Good men! Starved to death!” 

“Stannis please!” 

“Where this familiarity comes from Lord Stark? We are not friends!”

“Lord Baratheon, if I may - It is over. We didn’t win but we didn’t lose. Please, let it end.” 

“They died for nothing! I let them die… Do you know how it is?” 

“Yes I know. But if we continue this war for their memory… It will be much worse.” 

“I will never forget! I will never forgive! Mace Tyrell will pay for this!” 

***

‘Two miles from Storm’s End Lord Stark met with three Kingsguard knights, left in the Tower of Joy to protect Lyanna and her unborn child. The news they brought were the final nail to the King’s coffin.’

***

“Lord Stark, I am happy you are back. Where is she? Where is Lyanna?” 

“My King…” 

“Arthur? What are you doing here? Why are you…” 

“Please sit down Your Grace.” 

“Why?” 

“Rhaegar… she escaped. In the dark of the night, she took her horse nad rode away.” 

“She was pregnant! How could she…” 

“We found this in her chambers. 

“What are this sheets… is it blood?” 

“We think that she miscarried. Then she ran away.” 

“No, no, no, no…” 

“We chased her, we tried to catch her but…”

“No. Please no. Please.” 

“We found her horses body, smashed on the rocks near the shore. Rhaegar I am…”

“Get out!” 

“My King?” 

“Get out! All of you!” 

“Rhaegar!” 

“GO! Go before I burn you!” 

***

‘Red Keep was filled with King’s screams for many days to come. Some say he never forget his Lady Lyanna. King Rhaegar paid a price for his foolishness. He lose father, mother, two wives and two children in less than a month. Some say he was never the same after that. 

King Rhaegar established new Small Council. Lord Connington, came back from exile to become Hand of the King once again. Lord Jon Arryn was named Master of Laws. Lord Tywin Lannister became Master of Coins, but Old Lion gave the title to his brother Kevan. Such low position was beneath Lion’s pride. Lord Paxter Redwyne was named master of Ships. Only Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle were left on their seats. 

Lord Eddard left few days later. Before departure he met with the King one last time. Nobody knows what words were spoken, but this two never meet again.’

***

“I wished you sorrow, I wanted you to suffer as I suffered. But I never… I never asked for this. I hate you Rhaegar, but no one deserve to suffer so much. To lose so much. I just wanted to say that… it ends here. No more hate, no more grudges. And one day, when you will by ready, come visit the North. I will show you WInterfell. Her hidden places. Part of her still lives there. She will be waiting for you there.” 

***

One year later King Rhaegar (from now on known as Sorrow King) married Cersei Lannister. This marriage… 

***

“Maester Connor! Master Connor!” 

Taken out of trance Maester, jumped up at the sound of his name. 

“What do you want Acolyte Alleras?” 

“A raven came from King’s Landing. Jon Arryn died of stomach disease. King Rhaegar is on his way to Winterfell!” 

‘Damn it’ thought Maester Connor ‘I must rewrite two pages now!’

***

Wolf’s Wood, North, 298 AC

Rhaenys stormed out of her Father’s tent, with tears in her eyes. She tried to hide them but it was idle effort. There were too many of them. 

“Fucking Cersei! Fucking Joffrey! May the Seven Hells devour you all!” she muttered under her breath, marching towards her tent. 

She hated her stepmother and half brother with every part of her soul. Cersei did everything she could to make her life miserable. She bribed servants and guards to spy her. Every little sin, every step out of the line was known to Lion Queen and used against her in front of the King. Every boy Rhaenys ever kissed. Every lemon cake she stolen. Cersei knew about everything. 

Joffrey was too stupid for this kind of games, but was master of small cruelties. He slammed the door on her cat’s tail and tried to skin him at least five times. After last time Rhaenys swore that she will scalp him alive and will wear his golden hair as trophy if he try this again. Little shit ran to his mommy. Cersei named her ‘Mad King reborn’ and demanded a punishment. But Rhaegar just ignored it all. 

‘They are children. This is normal.’ he said. Rhaegar never acted during family affairs. He never punished her with more than locking her in the room for few days. But he also never protected her from Cersei. In fact she didn’t want his protection. She was Rhaenys Targaryen, Daughter of Elia Martell, raised by Oberyn Martell called Red Viper. She knew how defend herself. 

But today… today was enough. There was one topic that was too painful for her to bear. Her infertility. 

***

“Garry said that his big sister will be mother soon. That he will be big uncle. Rhae when you will have babies? I want to be uncle too.” 

“Tommen…” 

“Silence Myrcella. This Dornish whelp will never be a mother. She is completely useless. She is barren.” 

“Joffrey shut up.” 

“Or what Rhae? Will you cry?” 

“If father were here right now…”

“But he is not. He is crying in the forests after his Wild Bitch.” 

“Don’t call Lyanna like this! Don’t you dare.” 

“Or what?” 

“Or I will cut out your cock you piece of shit!” 

“Mother!” 

“Where did you get dagger you wild bitch? How dare you threaten my son? His father will hear about it…” 

“I hope so! I hope he will hear how your son called only woman he ever loved.” 

“Get out from my tent!” 

“Oh no, I will wait for him. I want to hear what he will say!” 

“Get out.” 

“Mother don’t hit Rhae! Mother no!” 

“You will pay for this Cersei. I promise!” 

***

She still felt pain on her cheek. For the first time Cersei used violence against her. It was… shocking. 

At last she reached her tent. There waited her mare Pride, gift from Uncle Oberyn. She spent ten years in the Sunspear and Water Gardens. Best years of her life. When she was sixteen her father demanded her return. Since then she was on the war with Cersei and her son. She loved Myrcella and Tommen, and couldn’t believe that so vile woman brought them to this world. 

“How did it go?” she heard Daenerys voice behind her. Rhaenys turned towards one of the few friends she had. Daenerys was true Valyrian beauty, silver curls, pale complexion etcetera. Rhaenys had her mother coloring: black hair, olive skin and sharp features of house Martell. Only eyes set her apart from her Dornish cousins. They were violett just like her aunt, just like her father. 

“She hit me.” Said Rhaenys with venom dripping from her words. 

“What?” Daenerys couldn’t believe her ears. 

“I told her truth and she slapped me.” 

“What did you tell her?” 

“I said that Lyanna was only woman Rhaegar ever loved.” 

A shadow of a smile showed on a Daenerys concerned face. 

“Good one.” 

“Princess” last of the Rhaenys friends in the capital, ran out from the tent “What happened? Do you need ice? Or snow?” 

“No Mya, thank you. The air on the north is enough to ease the pain.” Rhaenys smiled warmly. Mya Stone was her oldest friend and servant. Thanks to her, she could endure many of Cersei’s schemes. 

“Even so I insist…” 

“Mya please, relax. It’s okay. I just need some time alone. I will ride a little.” 

“I will go ask Kingsguard knight to accompany you.” 

“I don’t need Kingslayer. I can take care of myself.” 

Ser Jaime was her Sworn Shield since her return to King’s Landing. Good, old Uncle Lewyn died in Sunspear, surrounded by a family. 

“Princess…” 

“Just half an hour. If won’t be back soon you can send Kingslayer after me.” 

“I will send whole KIngsguard after you Princess!” 

Rhaenys laughed. Mya had her father coloring and character according to lat Lord Arryn. Black hair, blue eyes and stubbornness of the donkey. True Baratheon.

“I will be back soon. Please cover me.” 

“Sure niece.” Daenerys smiled “As always.” 

“Please come back safely Princess.”

Rhaenys turned her mare towards the forest. Soon she was gone behind the tree line. She loved riding. She new Kingswood and deserts of Dorne as her own hand. But here in the North… here riding was something else. She finally understood how this cold lands could be home of Lyanna Stark. Gallop threw old forests and immeasurable fields was impossible to describe. Here after two years in the capital she felt alive and free. In the first moment she learnt to love this raw land. She finally understood her first stepmother. 

Lyanna Stark… she never met a woman who aroused so many extreme feelings. Her Uncles and Cersei hated Lyanna. Rhaegar loved her more than anything. And Rhaenys… she didn’t know what she felt. She respected her. For her will. For her stubbornness. She didn’t blame her for mother’s and brother’s death. How could she? It was Aerys madness and Lannister schemes that killed Elia and Aegon. 

Suddenly she heard strange sound. Before she could turn around, something heavy fell on her and knocked her off her horse. The smell of stale sweat hit her nostrils. Terrible pain tore her ankle. She tried to scream but someone closed her mouth with a hand. 

“I’ve got her!” 

“Hold her Cole. Bryan capture the horse. Fast! We need to hurry. He can be behind us.” 

“Easy Sigurn. We lost him two days ago thanks to the stream. This beast of his won’t find us.” 

“Get the girl up. I want to see her.” 

Two pairs of strong arms lifted her up. Now she saw four men. One was wearing leather attire made from furs of various animal. Rest had black, broken uniforms. Night’s Watch deserters and Wilding. 

“She’s pretty.” Said one of the Black Brothers. His face was marked with smallpox scars. 

“We don’t have time for this Cole.” Said the Wilding. He looked around nervously. “White Reaper can be anywhere.” 

“Don’t fuck again about White Reaper Sigurn. We left him behind two days ago. He will never find us.” 

“He will if we won’t move now. Kill the girl and let’s go.” 

“Kill this girl… no. She's too pretty. I will fuck her first. I didn’t have a woman for too long.” 

“We don’t have time.” 

“It will be fast.” Another one smirked. They began to grope her. Rhaenys tried to scream and break free from their grasp, but they were stronger. She felt a panic. Memories from the Sack returned. Again she felt like little girl. She wanted to scream for help. For her father. For Uncle Lewyn. For Aegon the Conqueror or Aemon Dragonknight. But she new that no one will come. She was alone. She will die alone. 

“Let her go.” Strong voice pulled her out of misery. Ten feets from them stood tall man in black leather armor and mask on his face. He had white fur coat on his back and head, made from shadowcat albino skin. Longsword shined gravely in his right hand. Next to him stood most beautiful creature she ever saw. Great White wolf with red eyes. In one moment she felt how her capturer tremble. 

“White Reaper…” said one of them. 

“Let us go and we will release the girl.” Screamed Cole drawing the knife. 

“You think I will give you a choice?” Said White Reaper and whistled. Great Wolf jumped and in one moment his teeth sunk in Cole’s throat. Deserter didn’t have time to scream. 

Man that hold her horse (she supposed it was Bryan) charged toward warrior, with sword in his hand. White Reaper raised his weapon. His moves where to fast for her to catch. In the blink of an eye, Black Brothers head flew into the air. 

Sigurn didn’t wait for his turn, he throw his spear and kneeled.

“Please, don’t kill me! I promise I will come back to Queen Morgan! I will! Please! I am sorry! I am... “ Reaper sword ripped out his throat before he could finish. 

“Stay back Hunter.” Rhaenys felt dagger on her throat. For a moment she forgot about fourth man. She thought she was already saved… and she couldn’t be more wrong. Fear pierced her body with a cold shiver. “Stay back or I will kill this bitch. I swear.” 

White Reaper froze in place. 

“Good. Now call your wolf.” 

“Ghost to me.” 

White beast came to its master, without taking red eyes out of Deserter. Fresh blood dripped from his mouth into the snow. 

“Drop your sword. Now!” 

The metal blade gnashed on stones. Reaper stood there, unarmed. Rhaenys didn’t understand anything. He could kill last enemy with ease. Why did he care about her life? Only few cared. Less than she had fingers. 

“Good, now bring me this horse.” 

Reaper didn’t move. He stood there, looking straight at them. For a moment Rhaenys thought that she saw the whites of his eyes. 

“Reaper, what are you doing? Move or I will kill this bitch. I swear I…” 

Nameless deserter didn’t finish the sentence. Big black raven flew of the sky and stuck his beak and talons in the Black Brother’s eyes. Horrible screams filled the air. Chasing away the bird, deserter released Rhaenys. She crawled up to Reaper as fast as she could. Her saviour didn’t move, even an inch. He watched the black bird fly away with pair of eyes. 

“Ghost” Reapers voice was cold as ice “finish.” 

White Wolf jumped at the prey and twisted his neck without making a sound. Rhaenys barely stopped her returning breakfast.

“Are you alright my Lady?” Reaper leaned down, giving her a hand.

“Yes. Thank you good Ser.” She smiled weakly, trying to get up. Her ankle exploded in pain. Had it not been for his arm, she would have fallen. 

“I am not a knight my Lady. I am sorry for a disappointment.” He held her tight so that she would not fall. Rhaenys felt waves of heat through her body. Her cheeks reddened. “Please sit there, I will examine your foot.” 

She sat on a tree trunk. Reaper squatted beside her and touched her feet. Pain and excitement filled Rhaenys mind. 

“It’s twisted. You need a healer.”

“My camp is nearby. Can you escort me there Ser Reaper?” 

“Please my Lady don’t call me Ser or Reaper. And it will be my pleasure to escort you.” 

He brought her horse back. Pride was clearly restless in company of the wolf. She stomped and snorted nervously. Reaper took Rhaenys in his arms, and helped her sit on horseback. For a moment she felt like a fairy tale Princess, saved by a noble Prince from distant lands. Reaper led the horse by the bridle, towards the camp. 

“Can I be so bold and ask about your name my Lady?” 

“Of course, I am Rhaenys Targaryen, Princess of the Realm.” 

In one moment he was kneeling in front on her. She knew this will happen, but couldn’t help it. This scene was like torn out of her mother's fairy tales. Savior kneeling in front of the princess he saved from the cave of giants.

“I am sorry Your Highness. Please forgive me for my lack of manners.” 

“Rise Ser Reaper. You don’t need any forgiveness. You saved me, my father will reward you handsomely.”

“I don’t want any reward Your Highness. I’m glad I was in time.” 

She smiled. So galant and modest. Truest knight she ever saw. She will force father to knight him this evening. 

“Please Ser, can I at least know name and face of my Savior.” 

White Reaper took down his hood and mask. Before her stood most handsome man she ever saw. He was younger than her a little. Dark curls fell over his scarred face. His grey eyes, so focused on her own, were full of sorrow. Just like her father's eyes. 

“My name is Jon Snow, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Right now I am working on four fics. All of them in JonXRhaenys fandom.  
> Dragons Reborn (my first fic, I hope you heard about it)  
> Blood on the Snow (this fic)  
> Son of the Storm (New fic, will be published next month. What if Jon was raised by Stannis)  
> All Hail Targaryens (What if Aerys wasn’t mad. Big happy Targ family. It will depute in march)  
> So see you soon. Next update will appear at the end of January.


End file.
